


All Tied Up

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finds a way to shut Goku up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

The walls are thin. _Paper_ thin.

That's all he can think about as the body beneath his moans out strings of unintelligible syllables punctuated by "OH FUCK YES, **SANZO!**

Normally he'd feel his balls tightening at the lurid running commentary, Goku's potty mouth is somewhat a guilty pleasure; hell, as if his perfect, compact, bronzed-toned body isn't enough of one. Instead, though, the thought of being overheard -- as he's sure their lovemaking is being loudly broadcast throughout the shoddy excuse for an inn -- is destroying his concentration.

Sanzo covers Goku's mouth with his palm. "Shut your mouth, you stupid monkey," he hisses, his face centimeters above Goku's. "Or I'll shut it for you."

That statement, with its requisite visions of all the _better_ things that hot little hole could be employed doing to him, coupled with the curt nod of Goku's head, has his erection surging to full hardness again. But as soon as he removes his hand and starts moving again, Goku lets out a long wail that ends with a choked sob as Sanzo's hand clenches about his throat. He pulls out roughly and stands up, ignoring the pleas that fill the air.

"Sanzo! Please! Don't! Sanzo STOP!"

He finds what he's looking for and returns to Goku, who's tantalizingly splayed out upon the flimsy mattress, letting his eyes slide over glowing, sweat-sheened skin. Sanzo lingers over the erect dusky nipples before taking in the sheet gathered about Goku's waist, barely concealing his arousal.

"What did I say?" he growls. He wends a length of material between his hands, stretching it out.

"I'll be quiet!" Goku promises, his fear-tinged voice rising. "Sanzo, DON'T!"

"Too late for that, dammit!" he whispers urgently. "You're lucky the police haven't been called to the room to break down the door. Now open up," Sanzo adds huskily as the material brushes against Goku's lips. The last thing he needs is the bloody half-breed or an overly concerned Hakkai pounding on their door.

The monkey is nothing if not obedient. Sanzo's cock twitches as he winds the material around Goku's head, and then more inspiration strikes as he looks at the sturdy headboard.

"Wrap your hands around the slat," he orders, his voice hoarse with desire. Borne out of the simple motive to shut Goku up, Sanzo's now discovering just how erotic such a thing can be. He lashes the two slender wrists together then ties them off to the bedstead. Wide amber eyes follow his movements. He watches as Goku tests the bindings, pumping his erection slowly, letting his desire burn slowly along every nerve.

Goku reads Sanzo's expression for what it is, his eyelids fluttering to half-mast, giving him his best 'come hither' look. Sanzo would laugh if it wasn't so damned alluring.

He moulds his body against Goku's, lying between the smaller man's legs. The jolt of their erections coming into contact causes stars to burst behind Sanzo's lidded eyes. His mouth ghosts over Goku's; his hot breath is absorbed into the material fitted snugly into his lover's mouth. Goku mewls softly, the wanton sound trailing to a moan when Sanzo suckles on the plump flesh of his lower lower lip.

Usually when they make love, Goku clings to Sanzo and clutches at him with abandon, now, fettered as he is, he's surprisingly docile, and it is Sanzo who finds that he can't keep his hands off of the body laid out before him. His fingers travel over every exposed inch of skin as he slides down further, his mouth hungrily seeking out the dark points of Goku's nipples. He bites down tenderly on one, his hand idly fondling the other. Goku's cock twitches and his moans become louder, though they are stifled somewhat by the wad of fabric stuffed in his mouth.

Sanzo lifts his head. "Shut up, or I'll stop," he warns, knowing at this point he couldn't make good on that bluff.

The statement though, is more effective than a death threat. Goku lets out a ragged sigh that is broken by a gasp when Sanzo's tongue flicks over the nub he'd been worrying. He hears the headboard creak as Goku strains against the bindings, but to his credit, no sound comes from his mouth.

Sanzo rises to a sitting position. His cock is flushed a dark purple, the head glistens with pre-come; it's still slick with the lubricant he'd applied before. He grins down at Goku, his eyes locking with amber. "Are you alright with this?" he asks.

Goku nods his head vigorously and Sanzo begins to wonder if this was what Goku'd been after all along. He puts that thought away for later conjecture, right now he just wants to be where he left off; engulfed by that impossible, tight heat, Goku's ankles crossed over his back, urging him on as they both rush toward completion.

It's all the green light Sanzo needs. His hands press against Goku's inner thighs and he lines himself up and presses forward into the blissful tightness.

He groans softly and his hands slide up the smooth contours of Goku's silhouette, his fingers digging into the firm upper arms stretched above Goku's shoulders. Goku's body curls under Sanzo, his legs wrapping around his narrow waist, affording him deeper penetration.

"So ... fucking ... good," he gasps, reaching for the top of the headboard. His fingers curve over the smooth wood and he pulls himself up. Goku strains against the bindings, muffled words spilling from his lips, his neck a graceful arch of creamy skin. Sanzo resumes his thrusts and, almost immediately Goku's head lolls, all the tension gone; his lips curving into an unmistakable, satisfied smile. His spend is spattered over his body.

Sanzo feels Goku's muscles spasm, clenching against his length, pulling him headlong into his climax. He'd be unable to hold back even if he wanted to. The sliding friction is exquisite, Goku's soft mewling in rhythm to his harsh gasps the perfect accompaniment. Within seconds of Goku's release, Sanzo joins him, his body stuttering to a stop.

He makes quick work of loosening the bindings, and then drops his body down onto Goku's; Goku's calloused hands rove over all the skin that they'd been denied. After a few more moments of peace the silence is broken by loud grumbling.

"Sanzo, I'm starving!"

He bites back a sharp retort. Instead he rolls easily into a sitting position and reaches for a cigarette. "I suppose we should get dressed and get you something to eat, if only to show the others that I didn't kill you," Sanzo mutters.

* * *

A hand shoots out to arrest the one poised to rap on the cheap motel room door.

"You don't wanna do that 'Kai," Gojyo whispers. "Look!" He points to a 'Do Not Disturb' sign dangling off of the knob.

"What if he's actually hurt -- ?"

Gojyo presses a finger to Hakkai's lips, then presses his ear to the door, nodding. Hakkai joins him and the two listen for a few seconds. Gojyo watches as a fetching blush rises from Hakkai's neck right up to the roots of his hair.

"See?" he smiles as they back away from the room. "How 'bout that beer you bet me?" Gojyo's grin broadens. Hakkai always wins when they gamble, but Gojyo knows a sure thing when he hears it.


End file.
